


Lucifer and the Morning Star

by KatelynWilson18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowleys getting to old for this shit, F/M, Honestly give Lucifer a hug, Kidnapping, Kinky, Little Shit Balthazar (Supernatural), M/M, Other, Possessive Lucifer (Supernatural), Protective Balthazar (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Soulmates, Wing Kink, give dean a pie, lucifer is a top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelynWilson18/pseuds/KatelynWilson18
Summary: Y/n Winchester is the star child of the family. Your twin Sam is beyond protective over you given your twin bond. Dean is also particularly protective over you as well, vowing that he'd never let anything happen to his little girl. But destiny has an odd way of fucking things up, and as time ticks closer to destiny, y/n becomes less and less safe. After all, its hard to find a safe place where a vengeful archangel hell-bent on finding their soulmate can't find you. Will the brothers pull through once more, or will Lucifer be reunited with his beloved morning star?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. A Disturbing Encounter

You sighed. Ultimately ready to bang your head against the wooden desk. College seminars were boring as hell. And if it weren't for your teacher, droning on about religion you might actually enjoy this class. He was teaching you of religion…in CHEMISTRY CLASS!!! 

Considering this had nothing to do with your credit, your eyes wandered outside the window. The clouds were getting dark, the sky darker. Great, you had to walk home at night, by yourself, and it was gonna rain. What great Winchester luck you were having today. Your eyes trailed to the city streets below. The sidewalks and roads bustled with people going home from work and a few probably going to it. 

You should've begged Castiel to talk some sense into Dean. Or pleaded with Sam to let you come anyway. But no. After the countless hunts you'd had been on with them they left you in Kansas because they figured "this one was going to be too dangerous for you." So you started college, like Sam did when he left. It's been a year since they left. And it was killing you not to see them again. But you guessed voicemails and phone calls would have to work for now.

The community college was definitely smaller than high and mighty Stanford University, and the number of fucks they gave was less than 0. But you were just trying to stay busy. Once this was done you had a plane to wait for your brothers to come back so you could hunt with them again.

So you could be with them again. 

You were so deep in your thoughts you failed to notice that not only was class dismissing, but a sleek all too familiar black Impala sped by the college. 

Your blinked and your attention went back to the present. You gathered your laptop and stuffed it into your bag and got up. The college wasn't crowded at all. It was never going to be. It made it all the easier to get in and out faster. You walked down the steps and skipped the last two for fun, pushing open the glass doors to reveal the parking lot of the college itself. 

You readjusted your bag on your shoulder and started towards your apartment complex when all of a sudden you felt a drip. Then another...annnnd another.

"Fuck…" You growled in frustration. The rain nearly started to come down harder, but before you broke into a run…it stopped…Your brows furrowed in confusion. It came down harder but still, completely missed you. You stopped, staring up at the sky until a voice broke you out of your confused state.

"Well don't stop darling. It is still raining." 

Your confusion melted away. 

"Greetings to you too Balthazar." You smiled turning towards your left. Passerbys couldn't see them, hell you couldn't see them right now, but his right wing was positioned over you.

"What are you doing here balty?" You questioned raising a brow as you started to walk again. He kept with you.

"I'm just visiting my dear friend." He replied back.

"Right. You're not my guardian angel. And you don't visit friends. Not when there's a relic to be found, 'darling'." You smirked, mocking him. He scoffed and placed his hand over his chest in mock hurt.

"How you wound me Dear. Nothing has happened to you. Not in my presence. Ever." He argued. 

"Mmhm. Well, regardless. How's being an angel going?" You asked moving on from the subject.

"Mm could be better. Could be worse. I don't keep up with heaven much anymore." He grumbled. You looked up at him.

"I never said anything about heaven." You quickly stated. This catches him off guard. 

"What?"

"I never asked about heaven. Just about being an angel." He glanced to the left and then looked defeated. "What's going on in heaven Balty?" 

He huffed and stayed silent for a second.

"You enjoy finding loopholes in anything I say don't you dear?" He mumbled. A sly smile slid onto your face in reply. It was true. You did rather enjoy finding loopholes.

"You remind me of an angel I once knew " You looked at him expecting an answer. 

"Who?" 

"Just an angel I used to know is all."

"What. Did the angel die or something?"

"Well, something along the lines of that." He admitted.

"Oh...I'm sorry." You felt kinda guilty for pushing it now.

"You're fine darling. You'll meet him some day anyway. He's not dead." He reassured you. He stopped in his tracks.

"Well this is where I leave you. I got you over halfway there. I've got to get going." He stated.

"Aw. Well it's closer now anyway. Thank you for the company." You thanked him smiling. 

"Anytime darling. Say hello to the boys for me." And with that he was gone in a flash. Your face fell. The boys...your brothers. You inhaled sharply and let out a long sigh. You missed them, longing for them to come back. The rain started to hit your face again. You realized you had no cover. And tho your bag was waterproof, you weren't willing to test it out with your laptop.

You bolted down the street as fast as you could but the rain battered down harder. You took a sharp turn and ran for cover down the alleyway. You stopped just underneath a restaurant's side door cover, waiting for the rain to lighten up. You were soaked from head to toe now, making your day even better. You sat your bag down kneeling with it to rummage around to see if everything was dry. The laptop was indeed still dry. You smiled in relief and you checked on the rest of the contents. Your wallet, safe. Your house keys, safe. Your revolver, safe. Everything was good. 

You stayed knelt down, watching the rain beat down on the ground around you. Your hand was placed tightly around the handles, waiting to bolt out from the alley and into the apartment complex down the street once it lightened up. Meanwhile you looked behind you, keeping an eye on the alley way itself. You weren’t dumb. You knew bad things happened in alley ways. You knew your Winchester luck may bring you up against a monster too if fate really wanted to punch you in the gut. 

These last few days just really weren't your days. You've not only been getting the worst luck ever but you've also managed to gain worse paranoia than you thought possible. You always thought someone was watching you. I mean half the time your gut instincts were right. But still. You would feel a hell of a lot safer if you were with Dean. You always felt safer with him. 

BANG

A loud noise made you snap your head in the direction of the alley way further down. A metal pipe clambered down from a pile of trashed metal with a loud bang. It rolled into the open before finally stopping. You furrowed your brows, an anxious feeling rising in your stomach. Call yourself paranoid all you wanted too, you weren't going to take any chances. For a pipe that big, something had to knock it over.

You opened your bag and reached in to grab the revolver, but waited to see if anything would come out into the open. Another piece of discarded metal fell to the ground. Your eyes narrowed. A shadow moved. Your hand gripped the revolver tighter. And just when the shadow made its move you quickly yanked the gun out pointing it at the culprit. 

A stray tabby cat.

You sharply exhaled, almost surprised and relieved at the same time. It looked at you and meowed. 

"Hey little guy. You gotta make yourself more noticeable. You almost got hurt." It meowed and scampered down and out of the alley passing you without a second thought. You placed the gun in your jacket pocket. You really were just paranoid. 

Throughout your fiasco the rain had ceased granting you the much needed opportunity to finish your walk home. You grabbed your bag and hoisted it onto your shoulder once more before turning to leave for your apartment. You had almost turned before you heard another loud noise in the alley. You stopped dead in your tracks. You sat your bag down, leaned up against the lamppost which offered you minimal light. 

You looked back down the alleyway, except you weren't greeted with a feline friend. A tall male figure stood in the shadows. Your eyes widened slightly. 'How long had he been there?' you thought. 

"HEY!" You shouted at him.

The figure didn't move. You huffed. You shouldn't be doing this. If Dean caught you doing this he'd personally kick your ass after he kicked the other person's ass. 

'Just run' you thought. 'Run all the way home. Lock your doors. Call your brothers'.

You crossed the last part from your brain. They could be five states away. All of a sudden the figure started to approach you, rather fast. It caught you off guard. 

"Stop!" You yelled. The male stopped in his tracks. You looked around the now dark streets. No one. Not one car, person, or camera. Fuck. You started to panic. Could you really outrun this guy? He started to move again. 

"I said stop!" You yelled at him again. But he kept approaching. You pulled out your revolver and aimed it at the person's head. 

"Stop or I'll shoot!" You finally shouted. Uncertainty wavering in your voice. Hopefully he didn't notice it as much as you did. 

But then he stepped forward. Like he knew you weren't going too. You moved your finger to the hammer preparing yourself. You only killed monsters. 

But that might change...


	2. A Warm Welcome

"Stop or I'll shoot!" You finally shouted. Uncertainty wavering in your voice. Hopefully he didn't notice it as much as you did. 

But then he stepped forward. Like he knew you weren't going too. You moved your finger to the hammer preparing yourself. You only killed monsters. 

But that might change...

……...

You aimed your revolver down the dark alleyway. You're heartbeat jumping into your throat.

"W-who are you!" You shouted, cocking the hammer back.

The tall figure approached slower. The light was too dim to see who it was. He took another step causing you to take a step back. And then another. This kept happening until you tripped and stumbled back form the lack of sidewalk onto the road. The revolver dropped to your side. The figure sped up his pace causing you to try and get up, fumbling around for your gun. Once up, you took a step back and turned to run before-

"Y/n stop!" the man's voice shouted, causing you to stop. A car's horn blared out as it sped past you. You missed it by inches. 

Your breathing and heart rate wouldn't slow, but you turned around again. But your eyes deceived you. The tall male figure wasn't far from you anymore. He grasped your shoulders, his breathing just as ragged as yours. 

"What were you thinking!" He questioned, his face inches from yours. His tone was harsh but his eyes betrayed him. 

Your heart skipped a beat while you took in his features. Hazel eyes staring hard into your own. You blinked. And then you blinked again. 

"Sammy?" You asked, your tone unbelieving.

His stern look faltered and a gentle smile replaced it. He couldn't stay mad.

"Yeah, It's me beautiful." He cooed. 

Your body trembled and all at once you bolted into his arms nearly knocking your surprised brother off his feet. You gripped onto his flannel like a lifeline. Tears started to tickle down your face as you started to cry into his chest. He wrapped his arms around your smaller frame tightly. 

"Sammy?" You asked once again in a desperate tone. You couldn't believe he was actually here. It had to be a dream.

"I'm here love. I'm here. Everythings going to be ok." He started stroking your back. You gripped his flannel tighter. He could feel your fingers trembling through the fabric. 

"Stay. Please don't go anymore. Please stay with me." You choked out. It broke his heart, he never meant to do this to you. He thought it would take a much larger toll on himself than it would you, being away this long.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He replied softly before squeezing you tighter and pulling away. He cupped your cheeks, running his thumbs over them to wipe your tears away. You held onto his wrist.

"Why'd you come back?" You asked in pain.

"I can't stay away from my better half and you know that." He stated before giving you a loving kiss on your forehead. You closed your eyes savoring the moment. This was nice you thought. You had your Sammy back. Your hands slid down his arms before wrapping around his torso In a snug hug. He chuckled wrapping his arms around you protectively. 

The scent wafting off of him was comforting. Old books, camp fires almost. And the Impala. You smiled to yourself. The Impala had that specific smell. You loved it.

He pulled away, the warmth gone. You groaned in mild disappointment and wiped the dried tear stains off your face. He smiled and laughed at your discontent. Stepping back you looked at the moose of a man in front of you. His hair has gotten longer, the stubble also a little scraggly. The front of his shirt was wet from your clothes. You forced a smile while hissing your breath. 

“Sorry about the flannel. I should've told you I was soaked to the bone.” you chuckled looking back up at him.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged a little shrug. He donned a smirk in Winchester and joined in on the laughter. 

“I'm not worried about it. It needs to be washed.” 

“Yeah? And you didn’t wash it before you came home? Shame on you sammy.” you slapped his forearm with the back of your hand before moving to grab your backpack. He rolled his eyes and scoffed a little before yanking the bag just out of your grasp.

“If you want to complain to someone about not washing their clothes I suggest doing it to Dean. It's like pulling teeth to get him to do anything remotely cleaning wise.” He cocked a brow and slung your bag over his shoulder.

“I CAN’T complain to him. It nevers works. His heads thicker than werewolves hide.” you finally let a complete laugh out, the feeling of paranoia wash away from you. “Besides, how's he doing anyways? Still chugging down grease from his burgers?” you raised your brow and started following Sam who had started walking towards your apartment.

"Of course, itd kill him to eat a salad. But you could always ask him yourself. He wanted to see you too y'know." shaking his head he looked at you from the side.

Your eyes lit up. 

"Dean's here too!" You practically yelled. He whipped his head in surprise from the sudden volume change.

"Yes he's waiting for us back at your place. And if we don't hurray he'll think both of us are in trouble."

You smiled and took his hand and tugged him to your place. Once you arrived you damn near ran down the hallway to your apartment door, leaving Sam in your dust trail. Once opened you see an all too familiar pair of boots by your living room door. You speed into the living room and skidded to a halt when you see a shorter male figure clad in a green jacket and jeans.

"DE!" You shouted speeding towards him.

"BABYGIRL!" he shouts back, picking you up and twirling you around before the momentum threw you both on the couch, laughing your asses off.

Sam walks into the heartwarming scene. Dean and his twin locked in a tight embrace on the couch. You got off of him and smiled down at the shorter haired Winchester.

“Holy hell how have you been!” you grin. He jumps off the couch and stands to his full height.

“A Lot better than what you're about to be. Do you have any idea how easy it was to break into your place? No protection? Salt? Cmon, we talked about this.” he said crossing his arms.

“I know you didn’t just come all the way back to Kansas to pick a fight with me about my apartment.” you cocked a brow and mirrored his arms.

“Maybe I did. What're you gonna do about it shortie?” He dropped his arms to put his hands on his hips. Again you mirrored his actions. 

“You better watch it. I'll throw out the last of the pie.” you threatened.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in feigned hurt.

“You wouldn't. You monster you absolutely wouldn't” The gasp he let out almost broke your irritated visage.

“I absolutely would.” you continued.

“Guys...You can't be doing this on the first night back.” Sam chuckled at yalls antics and came up behind you and lifted you up making you screech and laugh when he jabs his fingers in your sides. Dean grins at his younger siblings messing around. 

He keeps that same smile while his eyes scan the room. He checked the whole place after he sent Sam to go find you on your normal route home. Nothing had been out of place. Nothing, and no one, besides you had been in there yet. Nothing supernatural. He glanced out the window and onto the street, illuminated by a row of streetlights. A trash can slightly tipping from side to side like something has hit it while rushing off. Dean's smile faltered slightly and he swallowed, looking over at his younger brother. 

Sam buried you in his chest, smiling up at his brother before dropping it for the same look. He nodded his head to the window and Sam slowly looked over towards the window and saw what Dean had seen. His head slowly looked over towards his brother again, his jaw clenched slightly. 

“We gotta protect her.” Dean mouthed to him. Sam nodded his head slightly while running his fingers through your hair making sure you were none the wiser to the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea thinking that if Sam was a true vessel for Lucifer and if he had a twin, it would make sense that Sams twin is Lucifers soulmate. I thought it would be nice. Im truly sorry if I can't update often, I won't rush my work so I can keep it good for my readers.


End file.
